deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Confronting Eliza Cassan
Chapter 11 - Truth and Lies Eliza Cassan wanted to tell Jensen everything she knew about the kidnappings, but "someone" wouldn't let her. That someone turned out to be Fedorova, another of the black op mercenaries. Jensen killed Fedorova in a tense yet silent fight, enabling Eliza to admit some truths. First: the world's most famous newscaster is actually an AI. Second: David Sarif knows more than he's told. And third: Jensen hasn't seen the last of anti-augmentation extremists... M1 - Confronting Eliza Cassan is a mission in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. Primary objectives Go to room 404 After leaving Tai Yong Medical, you will be dropped off at the Picus Communications building to find Eliza Cassan. As you leave the Helipad to the door that leads into the building, you are welcome to the level 4 lock on the right that will give you a few items including an ammo capacity mod. Continue inside the building and Jensen will notice that there's no one in the building, and mess everywhere. You will figure out that the fire alarm was pulled and everyone has left. You are welcome to explore and take everything you want. When you are done, move to the objective and watch the cutscene where Eliza will talk to you. Room 404 is on level 6. Escape the ambush by reaching a lower floor After the cutscene is over, you will be tasked with going to lower levels and finding where Eliza is held. Clear everyone or just get by them in any method you want and get to the elevator. If you have the Icarus Landing System, you can drop down the elevator shaft to the left. Pritchard will inform you where Eliza is, then head out of the duct and the room it leads you to and you will arrive at the newsroom. Clear the enemies anyway you would like and loot the place. A cubicle with boxes blocking the drawer contains a silencer mod. There is an Auto Unlock Device under the console behind the northeast staircase. If you do not use the empty elevator shaft, the left elevator will take you down to the lower level of the newsroom... If you got Punch Through Wall upgrade then you can skip entire levels for each hidden area behind a breakable wall you find. Be aware that it will alert guards due to the loud noise. Should a guard be standing on the other side of a breakable wall then you will perform a lethal takedown at no extra energy cost. Get to the funicular On the left side of the lobby, there is a vending machine. Behind it is a ventilation shaft that exits near a computer, the security hub controlling the turret in the room. Set the turret to 'enemies' to make the assault while waiting for the funicular significantly easier. Summon the funicular Disable or dispose of the two guards in the room. Use the Security Hub to set the turret vs. enemies, then press the button to summon the funicular and seek cover. Wait for the funicular Wait under the steps, or inside the ventilation shaft by the Security Hub. There may still be guards active when the funicular arrives, so check your heads-up display. Use the funicular to descent to the sub-basement The button to start the funicular is on the right-hand wall as you board. Get inside room 802-11 Defeat the mercenary leader Fight Yelena Fedorova. Eliza Cassan reveals the next target is Isaias Sandoval. Shag her and leave. Go to the chopper and extract Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution main missions